The Hopeless Romantic
by OneOriginalThing
Summary: Layla lost her faith in love a very long time ago. But when She catches Kendall Knight's eye. This summer is bound to be fun, but Hollywood isn't easy on relationships. Especially when one person doesn't know how they feel about the other. Can Kendall help her see like he's not like the rest? Kendall - OC


_**Small suggestion is that you listen to Beautiful freaks by Hot Chelle Rae whil you read this. -xXOneOriginalThingXx**_

* * *

_**Layla **_

"Layla, what are you doing here?" I presumably cut him off by jumping, my legs circling his waist. And kissing him, I was so stupid before not to realize he was the one I wanted. He was the one person who made me believe in love, he was everything I wasn't. He was _perfect_ for me, and it took me this long for me to realize it.

* * *

_So my story doesn't make sense? Too bad life doesn't make sense, but I guess I'll start from the top. Hang on, because it's going to go fast._

"You know this is a distraction from our standardized goals." I told Katie, who was looking like she was going to faint. Obviously having not heard a single word I said. Ok four cute boys, in a lame band called Big Time Rush were not a big deal. If it was Hot Chelle Rae, I would beg to differ. But since it's not, I'll just keep my opinions to myself. (Hey we're all entitled to one, but no one ever asked.) Katie was flustered as she just stared them, like they were fragments of god, their just people. And they're not even super-famous people, so chill.

"This is Katie, she's just about your biggest fan in the world." I told them for her, she glared at me and I gave her a big smile and stuck my thumbs out. Hey if I had to drive here straight after cheerleading practice, and I had to wear this monstrosity of an outfit when I _didn't _have too. She was going to pay hell, because even though I'm her best friend. I'm not a push-over. She handed them something lame to sign, I rolled my eyes and checked something on my phone. While the four boys asked her questions

"Omigod hey Layla! What are you doing here?" I felt a girl give me a big hug, I saw a flash of her right-out-of the bottle red hair. And knew it was Cassie, she eyes my outfit and gave me a thumbs-up. I rolled my eyes as she walked away. Next thing I know, tomorrow everyone will be wearing this stupid outfit just because I had the courage to wear it out to the mall.

"Hey Home girl!" A felt a man with mocha colored skin give me a hug, I gave him a gentle squeeze back. And did our handshake, Shaun Hall I recognized. He waved bye seeing I was busy. All four boys eyed me suspiciously, like they were worried that I was some sort of people magnet.

"Layla's what you might call a people person, everyone loves her." Katie informed the four as they handed her back the CD she had given to sign. I rolled my person.

"Hey that is not true! There was that one time that Mr. Harris gave me a dirty look." Katie narrowed her eyes at me and sighed. She looked tired, and I was the one who was just at cheerleading practice.

"That was not a dirty look that was squinting because he forgot his glasses at his house." I shrugged, and walked away from the table, I didn't want to hold up the line. She sighed as she stared at the CD cover, a small smile spreading across her face.

"Happy?" I asked, she nodded giggling and skipping around. We were opposites; she had short honey blonde hair. I had long dark hair that fell straight. She was shy, I was bold. She was quite and I was loud. She had tons of boyfriends I hadn't even gotten my first kiss. Isn't that sad? And I'm seventeen.

_All you beautiful freaks__  
__Just grab somebody and light the place up__  
__Light the place up, yeah__  
__If you're a beautiful freak__  
__No sleep, light the place up__  
__Light the place up, yeah__  
_

As soon as I heard the lyric, I started tapping my foot and putting a little jump into my step. I grabbed Katie's hand and twirled her, she laughed and started dancing with me. We were giggling, and singing along, before I knew it Cassie had come and joined our little group with a few of the girls from theatre. Singing and standing on the edge of the fountain, in each in perfect unison with each other. I laughed and felt my body thumping with the energy of the song.

_Oh ohhh, oh__  
__Oh ohhh, oh__  
__Oh, oh,__  
__Ohhh, oh,__  
__Oh, oh, ohhh__Down town spin it around__  
__Speakers about to blow out__  
__I cant keep my feet on the ground__  
__ (feet on the ground) Yeahh__And it's you next to me__  
__Livin super fast blowin daddy's cash__  
__Call the cops, close the streets__  
__Cause this shits about to burn down__  
_

Soon Shaun came up with his crew, dancing probably the best hip hop moves I had ever seen, Him and his friends were having a dance off. Showing off their best moves, even if the song was a bit out of their scene. I felt someone with hair so blonde it looked white, put their hand on my shoulder. I looked around, _Tommy Sulliva_n I recognized, he was more of a punk rocker but even he and his friends were dancing to the song. I laughed as I climbed onto the middle of the fountain, giving Katie my hand to help her up, she bit her lips and gave a shy smile as she climbed up onto the fountain with me.

_All you beautiful freaks__  
__Just grab somebody and light the place up__  
__Light the place up, yeah__  
__If you're a beautiful freak__  
__No sleep, light the place up__  
__Light the place up, yeah__Oh ohhh, oh__  
__Oh ohhh, oh__  
__Oh, oh,__  
__Ohhh, oh,__  
__Oh, oh, ohhh_

We all sung at the top of our lungs, I grabbed Katie's hand and we did the pop version of the tango, with chest pops and letting our bodies flow to the music. More and more people were joining out little group in the middle of the mall. And we all danced, even though we were all so different we came together to this one song. You couldn't point out obvious clicks among anyone, we were all dancing together, as if we were all friends. That's what I loved, I didn't belong to any one clique instead I ran around joining the entire individual clique's together.

_Check, set, goin hardcore__  
__Crash in through back door__  
__Rich girl gimme some more__  
__Yeah__And it's you next to me__  
__Living super fast blowin daddy's cash__  
__Call the cops, close the streets__  
__Cause this shits about to burn down__All you beautiful freaks__  
__Just grab somebody and light the place up__  
__Light the place up, yeah__  
__If you're a beautiful freak__  
__No sleep, light the place up__  
__Light the place up, yeah__Oh ohhh, oh__  
__Oh ohhh, oh__  
__Oh, oh,__  
__Ohhh, oh,__  
__Oh, oh, ohhh__Oh ohhh, oh__  
__Oh ohhh, oh__  
__Oh, oh,__  
__Ohhh, oh,__  
__Oh, oh, ohhh_

"Hey!" We saw the mall security yell on the second floor of the mall, as he cut of the music out of nowhere. He looked at us with stern expressions, and then when he finally met my eyes with his own he gave me a small smile. And when we heard the music turn back on we all cheered.

"This is the best day of my life!" Katie yelled over the music, while she swung her hips side to side. I took her had, and we stretched as far apart as we could from each other, then switching sides as we twirled under each other's arms, after about three times of doing that, we did a chest pop. And we let our bodies sway to the music.

_So get in where you fit in__  
__Ima keep on grinnin'__  
__Like a politician up on the stage__Elixir in the mixer__  
__It's a temporary fixture__  
__When you livin in this crazy parade__All you beautiful freaks__  
__Just grab somebody and light the place up__  
__Light the place up, yeah__  
__If you're a beautiful freak__  
__No sleep, light the place up__  
__Light the place up, yeah_

"So I'll admit, I didn't really want to come to the mall today." I admitted to Katie, who had a mocking shocked expression on her face. I laughed at how cheesy she looked.

"Really? I though Big Time Rush was you favorite Boy Band of the entire year." She said sarcastically, I laughed as I crunched my arms on each side, and followed Katie as she danced, we were in perfect unison. This was the highlight of my day.

_Oh ohhh, oh  
Oh ohhh, oh  
Oh, oh,  
Ohhh, oh,  
Oh, oh, ohhh_

_Oh ohhh, oh_  
_Oh ohhh, oh_  
_Oh, oh,_  
_Ohhh, oh,_  
_Oh, oh, ohhh_

_Beautiful freaks_  
_Beautiful freaks_  
_Beautiful freaks_  
_Beautiful freaks_

I laughed as the song came to an end, and hopped off of the fountain. Katie followed my lead and laughed as we walked to the parking lot, it was Dark out. Though in L.A, that didn't mean too much.

"I can't believe we just did that." Katie said breathless, I had never seen her so happy in my life before. She looked down at her hands, and realized something. It was only moments before I figured out what happened.

"The CD!" We said in unison, she started freaking out. And so then she started hyper ventilating. I grabbed her thing shoulders in my hands, and shook her.

"It's going to be ok!" I shouted, searching through my bag for the paper bag I kept for emergencies, no that's lip gloss, Nope my college scholarship essay form, ah here it is! I handed her the paper bag, which she breathed in and out of.

"Ok go back, and look for it near the fountain it's only been five minutes, it's probably still there if your forgot it there, and I'll check the lost and found." I assured her, she nodded and walked back. I started walking in the opposite direction, going to the lost and found in case someone had found it and returned it.

"How did you do that?" A manly voice asked from behind me, I looked around to see a cute boy. He was almost a whole foot taller than I was, and he had eyes that shade of green, the kind that remind me of swaps. His hair was cute strange, in the way it wouldn't look good on anyone except him. His thick eyebrows and sharp nose went perfect with his face and bone structure.

"Do what?" I asked, at first I thought he was talking about pulling a paper bag out of my purse, but I was almost sure he hadn't seen that. I ran my fingers through my hair, as he followed at me at the same pace.

"Get everyone to dance with you like that." _Oh,_ that. Alright I guess I could answer, it was also a reasonable question to ask.

"You see, everyone wants to do it." I informed him, he raised an eyebrow and smirked. As he was saying _'Really?'. _"The problem is that they just don't know it, they're all too scared to dance because they're scared of being judged by one another." He nodded understandingly, I heard _Downtown girl by Hot Chelle Rae _blasting over us in the mall. I loved this song as well, and I started swaying as I heard it. Which made him smirk, though I have no idea why.

"That's where I come in, it's like a little flare for everyone not to be afraid to do something. It's uniting everyone despite whatever label you have, and just having fun." I said honestly, and he smiled warmly at me.

"So basically you're like the glue that sticks everyone together." I shrugged,

"I wouldn't call myself that, but I guess you can say that." I smiled at him, and he smiled back at me. My heart felt like it was pushing against my rib cage. I feared it would just explode, I have never felt like this, it makes me nervous. I don't like it, it makes me feel vulnerable.

"You know you're doing it again." I looked down at myself.

"What am I exactly doing?" I asked, He rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're starting to dance again, that's how you started that flash mob back there." His tone was easy and relaxed, he was joking but I felt a little embarrassed. I had definitely not seen him dancing with us, so I felt a little flustered because I didn't want everyone staring at me just because I was dancing. "Don't get me wrong, it was amazing to watch." He took a deep breath. "I just, I've never met someone quite like you." I couldn't help but laugh, this was so cheesy. Suddenly a boy with caramel colored skin like mine ran over to us, he had a worried expression on his face.

"Kendall we have to go." He glanced from me to –now who I assume- is Kendall. He opened his mouth o protest but right then Katie came over jumping in relief.

"I found it! It was in my purse the entire time I can be so stupid-." She looked around, and looked like she was going to faint. They were just boys, we were constantly around boys in school so I couldn't place her expression and where I had seen this before. Kendall looked stressed, and turned to me and smiled warmly.

"I had fun talking to you." He pulled something out of his pocket, and handed it to me. "Call me on this number if you want to get together some time, or talk some more." He winked and walked away with the boy with the pretty skin. Once they were out of sight, Katie shrieked, causing people to stare at us.

"Kendall Knight just gave you his number!" She screamed.

* * *

**So i would love it if you guys could give me constructive criticism, and you know who Katie should end up with, Kendall's taken obviously.**


End file.
